I Shall Have a Second Chance
by MistressNyx
Summary: Chapter 4 is finally up! Sorry about that weird chapter. It didn't belong there. Should be fixed now. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I Shall Have a Second Chance: ch 2  
  
Warmth embraced my body. My aching muscles arched up to catch the  
soft sheets. I sighed in pleasure and rolled over. Then it hit me. I was  
supposed to be dead! Bolting upright, I surveyed my surrondings with  
wide eyes. No, it wasn't home. The room had such a clean and sterile look to  
it that it almost hurt to look at the downright organization of it. The  
floor was a boring, dull white-gray color that seemed to wallow in it's  
averageness. There was a window in the white-washed wall opposite my  
bed, which I could see out of if I looked over the white metal frame  
work of my yellow blanketed bed. I glanced to the corner, was struck by  
what I saw and then darted under the covers again.  
  
A boy about my age was perched on a stool, sleeping. His hair was  
very, very dark and had hints of a violet color in it. His body was   
muscular. I started to feel my face burn as I looked at him. Make that  
*very* muscular. I gently laid myself down on the bed and pulled the  
covers over my face, watching the boy all the while. As if on cue, his  
eyes opened and I was staring at the most gorgeous twin blue pools I  
had ever seen. I quickly shut mine as he walked over to the bedside.  
I concentrated on not blushing as a hand was placed on my forehead. I  
then had a perfect idea, waking Sleeping Beauty!  
  
I squeezed my eyes and moaned. The hand was quickly withdrawn as  
I stirred. I opened my eyes gazed into his extremly startled face. Oh  
well, I have to act surprised or else he'll wonder about me... "AAAHHHH!"  
I yelled and withdrew to the wall.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" he yelled and fell on his butt. "Kussso!" He rubbed  
the sore spot, and then seemed to remember me, as his eyes got very big.  
"Otusan!!!!!!!!! She's awake!!!!!!!!"  
  
A man ran into the room. My eyes fell on the oh-so-familier face  
as I murmured, "It's Trunks."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SMS  
  
I luuuuvvvv cliffhangers, don't you? ^_^  
  
Next time: Blah blah blah blah blah but do read it, PEEAAZZ?  
  
Please review!  



	2. Chapter 2

I Shall Have a Second Chance  
  
"Trunks! It's you!" Pan happily shouted. "I thought that the  
world was destroyed and you along with it!"  
  
Trunks gave her a look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, it must've been a dream...odd..." she replied.  
  
"Dream? Wha...? I'm sorry, but who are you?"  
  
Pan drew back. "What do you mean? I'm Pan, your best friend's  
niece! You're joking, ne?" She gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Iie, I'm sorry, but I've never met you. How do you know my name?"  
  
Tears welled up in the girl's eyes. How could her secret crush  
not remember her? It was impossible! Impossible!  
  
"'Tousan who is she?" the dark haired boy asked.  
  
"Ttttousan?!"  
  
Trunks shrugged and then whispered, "I'm not sure Gohan, that's  
what I'm trying to find out." He then seemed to have an idea and spoke  
up. "I think you might have amnesia."  
  
"Am..amnesia?"  
  
"We found you near the rubble, so you were probaly were hit on  
the head," the boy piped out.  
  
"Rubble? What rubble?" Pan asked, confused.  
  
"From the androids. Oh, you wouldn't remember that..."  
  
Trunks glared at his son. "Gohan! Be good," he warned. Turning  
to the confused girl, he explained. "Some thirty years ago, two androids  
attacked..."  
  
Pan did not have to hear the rest to know where she was.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SMS  
  
Now that explains alot, doesn't it?  
  
Next time: One word: romance  
  



	3. Chapter 3

I Shall Have a Second Chance: ch3  
  
Pan lay in the prim and organized room's prim and organized bed.  
At the moment, her mind was completly numb. A thought kept swirling about  
in the cloudiness of her brain that puzzled the girl immobilized her:  
She was in the alternate timeline. The story that Trunks and his son,   
Gohan had related was all too familiar from her own father's tales.  
  
*Iie, I must just be tired* she thought, and pushed her ideas out  
of her head in an attempt to sleep. As her mind drifted away, Pan realized  
another disturbing fact. There were no voices.  
  
*NANI?!* The girl shot up into an upright position (discovering a  
throbbing pain in her head while doing so) and strained her mind's ear,  
listening for the sound of people's thoughts. *No! They're gone! I must  
be dreaming!* She began to speak out loud. "I killed them all! They are   
all dead!" She threw herself upon the pillow and wept, ignoring the sharp  
pain on the back of her skull. Eventually, her sobs decreased and her  
brain slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
I walked into the room. The odd girl we had found was asleep.  
Tentatively, I crept to her bedside and examined her face. I found it  
to be red. *She's been crying!* I thought. Oh well, that didn't matter.  
Most of the people in this God damned hospital were crazy and cried all  
the time. But why did I feel this one was different?  
  
Shrugging, I turned her over onto her belly to examine her wounds.  
It was odd, they looked like the various scars my father had. The ones  
from fighting the androids. Burns from ki blasts had left marks across  
his body, and these looked fresh. Was she a fighter? I rolled her over  
again and glanced at her arms. They were rock hard. Suddenly, I found   
myself blushing as I began to gaze into her sleeping face. She really  
was quite beautiful.  
  
"Gohan! Dammit brat what's taking you so long?" A voice called  
from downstairs.  
  
"Coming tousan!" I quickly applied a compress to the back of her  
head and turned to go. *Wait a minute* I thought. I ran back to her bed  
side. Even sleeping people have ki. I strained my senses. She had none.  
"Androids..." I looked at her face. No! She couldn't be! It was impossible!  
The beauty couldn't be an android! I knew I should've really killed the  
girl right there and then, but I just could not summon the power. I  
swallowed my fear and decided not to speak to Otousan, for something  
deep in the rescesses of my mind had latched on to her... and wouldn't  
let her go.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, that took a while. GOMEN NASAI.   
  
How'd ya like it? Please review!!!!!!!!!!  



	4. Chapter 4

I Shall have a Second Chance :chapter5  
  
A/N: Okay, let me explain.  
  
Yes, it has been more than a month (2? 3?) since my last post.  
I am guilty of leaving all you wonderful people who *like* this story  
on the edge. My excuse? I needed a break. I really did.  
I just recently started Writing Tutorials from CTY, which, in my  
mind, is the first step on the path for professional writing. I have gone  
to numerous skating competitions, had more homework, band concerts, etc,  
so what I'm trying to say is that I did this story on my free time and I  
just don't have that time anymore. I lost my inspiration for the story  
and the time I had to write it. So here is my solemn promise:  
  
1) I, LadyDarkness, will in no way, shape, or form ever begin an epic   
and post it without having at least half of it completely done, if not  
all.  
  
2) I, LadyDarkness, under no circumstances, will make a long, drawn out  
sequel based on the popularity and/or sucess of the original. Note:   
This statement does not cover continuations of stories that otherwise   
would have been unfinished in plot and/or explanation.  
  
3) I, LadyDarkness, will concentrate on bringing longer, better quality  
fictions to the citzens of Fanfiction.net and the entire Internet   
community, rather than trying to meet time constraints.  
  
K? Good. If you have any other suggestions (i.e. the time schedule I should  
post chapters, to make shorter Author's notes, etc) leave em in your   
reviews. Again, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I Shall Have a Second Chance: Chapter 5  
  
  
  
I awoke, the pain throbbing in my skull, and sat up. There was a voice  
from the back of the room and I turned to see the ebony haired boy again.   
  
"You're awake."  
  
The boy was perched upon the stool, looking totally displaced in the cheery,  
yellow room. He was in a different outfit than he had been before: A dark black  
fighting gi tied with a navy sash. A strap across his chest secured a sword  
to his back. I eyed it suspiciously, which he must've noticed immeadiatly.  
  
"You think I'd harm someone I don't even know? Silly girl. You're the one that  
we should be worried about, rather than vice versa." he said mockingly.  
  
I felt my anger rising in my chest and it took all my willpower not to jump  
up from the cot and pummel him for direspecting me so. That, of course,  
would not have been very wise, because I was injured and might have given  
him a reason to use the sword.   
  
The two of us were silent for a moment, glaring at each other from across the  
room.   
  
"You're an idiot," he said. "I'm not intimidated by little girls like you."  
  
This was too much. The handsome boy had seemed quiet and softspoken from afar,   
but...  
  
I rose out of bed and my black aurora flared a bit. I hovered, then tried to set  
myself down on the tiled floor. A blast of pain shot through my legs. I yelled in  
pain and collapsed.  
  
The boy jumped off the stool. His face seemed suprised, but he stood over me arro-  
gantly. "I suppose I should be sorry," he told me. "I was suspicious, but now I  
know my assumptions were false." He stiffly picked me up in his muscled arms and  
depoisited (for I could not think of that movement in any other way) me on the cot.  
  
"I hate you," I spat, meaning every word of it. I turned around in my bed to face   
the wall.  
  
I could feel his ki rise as he spoke. "Well I hate you more, you little..."  
  
There was a loud "thump" and a yell before he could finish. I whirled about,   
wincing from the pain in my head, and observed what had happened.  
  
Trunks had intervened and soundly punched his son in the gut. "Brat!" He  
shouted. "If your mother was alive to see you now, she could kill you  
herself! She opened this hospital as a sanctuary for the injured, but you defile  
it. I'm ashamed of you." In one swift movement, the man took the sword, unsheathed  
it, and pointed it at the boy's throat. "Now get and no supper for a week."  
  
The boy scampered out from under the sword point and ran out of the room. Trunks  
turned to me and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry about Gohan, his mother died today five years ago."  
  
"Gohan?" I mumbled. "Thats my father's name. At least it was..." Tears welled up in  
my eyes. A comforting hand rubbed my back.  
  
"I'm sorry your father died. Mine did too. Its hard." He left, leaving me to my   
thoughts.  
  
"But did you kill him?" I whispered. "Did you?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own DBZ ^_^  
  
Please review! 


End file.
